It's Not Goodbye
by Sol Spell Diggory
Summary: Eles nunca tinham tido direito a uma despedida... Mas para eles, nunca haveria verdadeiramente um adeus.


Sirius & Bellatrix

_It's not goodbye - Laura Pausini_

– Foge comigo. – As palavras de Sirius ecoaram na sua mente tão claramente como o repicar de um sino, trazendo lágrimas aos olhos azuis claros de Bellatrix.

_**Now what if I never kiss your lips again**_

_(E se nunca mais te beijar)_

_**Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace.**_

_(Ou sentir o toque do teu doce abraço)_

As noites pareciam mais longas e frias, a vida parecia desprovida de cor, não havia alegria em nada do que fazia, perdera a sua razão de ser. Só as memórias tocavam no fundo do seu coração endurecido pelos sentimentos negativos que se haviam implementado na sua vida.

_**How would I ever go on?**_

_(Como poderia continuar?)_

_**Without you there´s no place to belong**_

_(Sem ti não pertenço a nenhum lugar)_

Ainda conseguia sentir os lábios quentes dele sobre os seus, exigentes e ferverosos. Por vezes, conseguia fingir que eram os seus braços fortes que a abraçavam a meio da noite, que era a sua voz rouca que lhe sussurrava palavras de amor ao ouvido quando estavam sozinhos.

_**Well someday love is gonna lead you back to me,**_

_(Bem um dia o amor há-de trazer-te para mim)_

_**But till it does I'll have an empty heart.**_

_(Mas até lá terei um coração vazio)_

_**So I'll just have to believe**_

_(Então terei apenas que acreditar)_

_**Somewhere out there you're thinking of me**_

_(Que algures tu estás a pensar em mim)_

A dor que a memória daquele dia lhe trazia era agonizante. Sirius fugira de casa por causa dos restantes familiares, mas voltara, voltara _por ela_. Voltara para a levar daquele lugar como ela tinha pedido tantas vezes, mas naquele dia fora diferente, a vontade de lutar dele não fora forte o suficiente ao lado do sentimento de obrigação dela. Não fora forte o suficiente para a salvar.

_**Till the day I'll let you go,**_

_(Até ao dia em que te deixarei partir)_

_**Till we say our next hello it's not goodbye.**_

_(Até dizermos o nosso próximo olá, não é um adeus)__**  
>Till I see you again<strong>_

_(Até te ver outra vez)_

_**I'll be right here remembering when.**_

_(Estarei aqui lembrando quando)_

E, no entanto, eram as memórias dele que ainda lhe davam esperança, que lhe permitiam erguer a cabeça e olhar para o futuro com um objectivo pelo qual lutar. Fora a voz dele durante as noites de tempestade que a acalmavam o suficiente para poder dormir e sonhar com o dia em que voltariam a estar juntos.

_**And if time is on our side**_

_(E se o tempo estiver connosco)_

_**There will be no tears to cry on down the road**_

_(Não haverá lágrimas a derramar no caminho)_

_**There is one thing I can't deny it's not goodbye**_

_(Mas há algo que não posso negar, isto não é um adeus)_

Desde o seu casamento com Rodolphus Lestrange, Sirius fora a sua força, a sua luz no meio da escuridão. Vira-o diversas vezes, ambos em lados diferentes, mas ficava satisfeita por o ver são e salvo. Eram nessas ocasiões em que os olhos azuis-cinza dele se cruzavam com os seus em que ela era capaz de ver a tristeza que cobria os olhos que ela tanto amava e, no fundo do seu coração, uma esperança ardia em lume brando ao saber que ele sofria tanto com a distância como ela.

_**You think I'd be strong enough to make it through**_

_(Pensarias que eu seria forte o suficiente para continuar)_

_**And rise above when the rain falls down.**_

_(E erguer-me quando a chuva cai)_

_**But it's so hard to be strong**_

_(Mas é tão difícil ser forte)_

_**When you've been missing somebody so long**_

_(Quando sentes a falta de alguém há tanto tempo)_

Costumava ouvir de Andromeda como Sirius e muitos outros feiticeiros acreditavam que ela era uma feiticeira poderosa, ouvia também quando Andromeda lhe contava como Sirius recorria à prima mais velha para chorar as saudades que sentia de Bellatrix e de como via a forma como ela se impunha nas batalhas enquanto ele lutava diariamente para não se deixar abater pela tristeza que o devorava por dentro.

Novas lágrimas cairam dos olhos da morena ao recordar-se da última conversa com a irmã em que ela lhe revelara que Sirius considerara acabar com a sua _vida_ para escapar àquela triste realidade.

– Oh, Sirius! – Bella chorou.

_**It's just a matter of time I´m sure,**_

_(É só uma questão de tempo, estou certa)_

_**But time takes time and I can't hold on,**_

_(Mas o tempo demora e não consigo aguentar)_

_**So won't you try as hard as you can**_

_(Então não tentarás o máximo que conseguires)_

_**To put my broken heart together again?**_

_(Meter o meu coração partido, inteiro outra vez?)_

Caminhando pela noite, silenciosamente, Bellatrix avançava até à casa que já não visitava há imenso tempo. Quando fora a última vez que entrara na Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black? Não fazia a minima ideia, o tempo já não tinha qualquer significado para si.

– Grimmauld Place, número 12. – Sussurrou quando se encontrava em frente ao espaço entre as casas com os números 11 e 13.

Fechando os olhos, quando os reabriu novamente viu o sombrio edíficio que um dia chamou de sua casa aparecer diante dos seus olhos. Avançando cautelosamente até à porta, ouviu um pequeno _click_ indicando que a porta se destrancara ao reconher o sangue Black que corria nas suas veias.

A casa encontrava-se como se recordava dela, mais poeirenta e com o papel de parede a soltar-se das paredes com a idade, mas exactamente como se recordava dela. O bengaleiro perna de _troll_ precariamente pendurado na parede, a cortina no fundo do corredor, que a levaria à cozinha, cobria o quadro adormecido da sua tia.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho subiu as escadas, observando as cabeças dos elfos domésticos que tinha servido a sua família ao longo dos anos. Nada era ouvido na casa para além do suave banque dos seus saltos no chão empoeirado, anos antes seria o som do piano a encher o ar e a voz fria da sua tia a dar-lhe instruções, mas não agora, nem nunca mais.

_**Till the day I'll let you go,**_

_(Até ao dia em que te deixarei partir)_

_**Till we say our next hello it's not goodbye.**_

_(Até dizermos o nosso próximo olá, não é um adeus)_

_**Till I see you again**_

_(Até te ver outra vez)_

_**I'll be right here remembering when.**_

_(Estarei aqui lembrando o tempo)_

Enquanto ia subindo as escadas, memórias de um tempo que não pareciam pertencer a esta vida passavam pela sua mente, fazendo os seus olhos marejarem com as saudades daquele tempo.

Tinha já chegado ao segundo andar, sitio onde em tempos tinha sido o seu quarto e o de Sirius, tal como o das irmãs e do primo mais novo. Virou-se para o sítio onde em tempos fora o quarto daquele que mais amara em toda a sua vida...

– Quieto! – Uma voz rouca exclamou atrás de si. – Vire-se lentamente e com as mãos onde eu as possa ver!

O coração de Bella acelerou, não tinha cogitado a hipótese de a casa ainda ser habitada. O tio morrera, Regulus morrera, a tia morrera de desgosto ao saber da morte do filho mais novo, as irmãs estavam casadas e cada uma tinha a sua própria casa, só restava...

– Sirius? – Ela perguntou quando os seus olhos encontraram o olhar azul-acinzentado do outro ocupante da casa.

– Bellatrix?

_**And if time is on our side**_

_(E se o tempo estiver connosco)_

Ficaram os dois quietos no corredor, observando-se à fraca luz que provinha da varinha de Bella.

Ele parecia mais magro, mais pálido do que o costume, os seus cabelos negros estavam mais compridos, a barba por fazer dava-lhe um ar descuidado e os seus olhos... os seus olhos foi aquilo que confirmou toda a tristeza que ela sabia que ele sentia, o azul-acinzentado parecia mais escuro e a córnea estava completamente irrigada de sangue, dando a nítida sensação de que ele estivera a chorar.

– Oh Sirius! – Bella exclamou correndo para os braços dele, inesperadamente.

_**There will be no tears to cry on down the road**_

_(Não haverá lágrimas a derramar no caminho)_

Assim que se encontrava nos braços do homem, sentiu o cheiro dele, aquele cheiro másculo mas suave que lhe dava segurança, no entanto o odor dele estava mudado. Já não era apenas o cheiro fresco como o vento que ela identificava como sendo liberdade que identificava a figura de Sirius, um cheiro decadente de alcóol e fumo de tabaco estavam misturados com com o seu cheiro natural.

– Estou a sonhar? – Ele perguntou, a sua voz um baixo sussurro embargada com lágrimas e _whisky de fogo_.

Os olhos da morena tremeluziram com lágrimas e não foi capaz de dizer nada senão beijá-lo, depositando no beijo todo o seu amor e a saudade que sentia por ele.

_**There is one thing I can't deny it's not goodbye**_

_(Mas há algo que não posso negar, isto não é um adeus)_

Sirius levou-os para o quarto, estavam ambos envolvidos numa névoa impenetrável de saudade e desejo. Entre beijos, Bellatrix sussurrava palavras desconexas... Amo-te... Quero-te...

Fizeram amor como tinham feito na noite antes do dia do casamento de Bella com Rodolphus. Os anos que estiveram separados pareciam nunca ter existido, ou talvez fosse a memória desse tempo que os fizesse saborear a pele um do outro, os beijos, o toque tudo com muita calma como se fossem donos do tempo.

_**It's not goodbye**_

_(Não é um adeus)_

_**Till I see you**_

_(Até te ver)_

_**I'll be right here remembering when**_

_(Estarei aqui relembrando o tempo)_

_**Time is on our side**_

_(O tempo do nosso lado)_

_**No more tears to cry**_

_(Não mais lágrimas a derramar)_

A noite estava quase a acabar, dando lugar à madrugada, quando Bellatrix acordou sentindo Sirius abraçado à sua figura, a respiração dele estava calma, indicando que ainda se encontrava adormecido.

Inclinando-se sobre ele, observou o seu rosto tranquilo como costumava fazer quando eram mais novos. A tranquilidade do sono tornava o rosto de Sirius muito mais novo, no entanto, as marcas das lágrimas marcavam-no como cicatrizes de guerra.

Tinham ambos chorado durante a noite, chorado pela saudade que sentiam, chorado pela tristeza que sabiam que teriam que sentir quando a noite acabasse...

_**And I can't deny**_

_(Não posso negar)_

_**It's not goodbye**_

_(Não é um adeus)_

_**No more tears to cry**_

_(Não mais lágrimas a derramar)_

Bella não queria que ele chorasse, sempre pensara que ele era forte, que ele não chorava. Que ele não era como ela, que todas as noites quando se encontrava sozinha chorava com saudades dele...

Levantou-se e arranjou-se, sempre em silêncio para não o acordar. Quando estava pronta para partir, aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe um terno beijo nos lábios, um pequeno sorriso triste formando-se nos seus lábios.

– Amo-te, Sirius. – Sussurrou. – Lembra-te sempre, isto não é um adeus.

E assim partiu, deixando para trás um momento que nunca iria esquecer.

_**It's not goodbye**_

_(Não é um adeus)_


End file.
